The Beginning of Forever: Interlude
by Charlyne
Summary: A deeper look into Chapter 3. Please be warned, contains explict love scene.


Feel free to e-mail me your constructive criticism and praise. I appreciate your suggestions on how to better my writing.

This story is a revised version of "Princess Serenity's Revenge" and will hopefully be much better. This is a fan fiction about Serenity/Usagi and Endymion/Mamoru.

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is copyright (c) 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation. English language Adaptation copyright (c) 1995 DiC Entertainment.

**** This chapter contains graphic sexual content! ****

ATTN: For those of you reading this on FanFiction.Net, the rest of this story is entitled "The Beginning of Forever" and is posted seperately.

  


The Beginning of Forever: Chapter 3  
Charlyne  
charlyne_o@hotmail.com  
Chapter Rating: H

  


The earth shone brightly, its soft blue light caressing the slight form that lay curled under her blankets. Long hair the color of moonbeams was spread out over the coverlet. The gentle golden glow of the crescent moon on the girl's forehead proclaimed her the heir and only child of the Moon Kingdom.

Yawning, Serenity opened her eyes and let her sight adjust to the darkness in the room. A soft breeze caused her gauzy white curtains to billow and made shadows dance across the walls.

Stretching her arms above her head, Serenity slipped from her bed and padded across the cold marble floor. A quick glance around the room told her that Luna was not there and she was grateful for that. The nosey cat would probably want to follow her.

Pulling her robe on over her thin nightgown, Serenity tied the belt and tiptoed out of her chamber. Silent and stealthy, the princess walked down the hall, down the stairs, and to the door that led out to the garden. There were no guards to be seen.

Chewing nervously on her lower lip, Serenity pushed open the door and winced as the hinges squeaked in protest. It was barely a whisper of sound, but in the silence it seemed as loud as alarm bells. She was sure that at any moment one of the many palace guards would shout out a warning and she would be dragged back to her chamber.

Her bare feet made no sound as she walked down the paved pathway and through the rose arbor. Rare night-blooming flowers found only on the moon lent their beauty to the scene and their sweet scent filled the air.

"Endymion? My love?" she whispered softly. Her steps were slow and hesitant as she neared the gazebo where he planned to meet her.

A shadow paced within the ivy-covered bower. When the soft sound of her voice reached it, the form stepped out into a shaft of earthlight and smiled. "Serenity, you came! I was afraid you had missed my letter or you had been waylaid."

The Princess of the Moon threw herself into the arms of her love and buried her face in the crook of his neck. She breathed deeply of his scent--a mixture of leather, sunshine, and a dusky scent all his own--and let the feeling of his love comfort her.

"I've missed you so!"

Endymion smiled softly and brushed his lips over the glowing crescent moon on her forehead. "I have missed you as well."

Serenity sighed happily and twined her arms around his neck. She pressed a gentle kiss to the base of his throat, his chin, and then his lips.

Endymion groaned softly and deepened the kiss. His tongue flicked over the roof of her mouth and lightly traced her teeth. Serenity's tongue hesitantly touched his, then rubbed boldly against him.

Pulling back, Endymion pressed her body close to his. His breath came in soft pants, as if he'd been running. He nuzzled his face against the top of her head and stroked her long silver hair with one hand. It had been taken out of its usual buns and flowed freely to rest against the backs of her knees.

"Why did you wish for me to meet you here?" Endymion asked softly.

"I wanted to be with you. If not forever, then just tonight. A memory to keep with me." Serenity sighed and pressed closer to him, as if trying to become a part of him. "Endy, I want you to ruin me."

The Prince of Earth made a strangled sound, then coughed. "You **what**?" he demanded, positive he must have heard her wrong. Serenity was as innocent as person could possibly be, how would she know anything about being "ruined" or what it entailed? And what could bring her to think of such a thing?

"I want you to ruin me," she repeated. "It would be the worst insult to my mother and mayhap Seiya wouldn't want me anymore."

"Serena...I can't. No." Endymion groaned and dropped his forehead against hers. The talk of "ruining" her was making him hard. The thought vastly appealed to him, but she was an innocent and a princess at that. It would be like signing his death warrant.

"Do you even know how one is 'ruined'?" Endymion asked.

"Well, no, but I thought you would. It can't be that difficult and I'm sure I'll do good at it." Her face was alight with enthusiasm.

Endymion scrubbed one hand over his eyes and sighed. He kept trying to tell himself that this conversation was _not_ happening but the aroused state of his anatomy was telling him otherwise. "I'm sure you would, love. But I can't. It would be wrong."

Serenity's lower lip protruded in a pout and her eyes turned glassy with tears. "Have you found someone else, then? Do you no longer want me?"

"No, love, it's nothing like that. I love you and I shall always want you." Endymion feathered kisses lightly over her cheeks. "It's just that...well...you're an innocent and your husband is supposed to be your first and only."

"But I want _you_ to be my husband. I want _you_ to be my first and only. The Goddess has chosen you as my soul mate, I'm positive of it. Mother is just too stubborn to listen. Her dumb alliance is more important than my happiness."

Endymion sighed and kissed her lightly on the lips then slowly deepened the kiss. Serenity's hands splayed into his dark hair and pressed him closer.

_Honor be damned,_ Endymion thought roughly. _This girl is my love, my very life. Without her I'm nothing. At least we'll have this night together._

Gently, Endymion untied the belt to her robe and slipped the thin garment off her shoulders. He trailed light kisses over her cheek and jaw, then down her neck. The nightgown she wore was silk of purest white. Thin straps held it up and it flowed only to mid thigh.

"Beautiful," Endymion whispered, cupping the soft fullness of one breast lightly in his hand. He brushed his thumb over the nipple clearly outlined against the sheer fabric.

Serenity gasped lightly and arched against his hand. Her eyes had darkened and were smoky with passion. A riot of emotions swirled inside her and a beguiling warmth permeated her belly and began to seep downward. 

Kissing over her shoulders, Endymion growled playfully against her neck and nipped her skin lightly. Serenity squealed softly and giggled.

Tugging down the cushions from the benches that lined the gazebo, Endymion created a small bed and laid Serenity on it. He kissed her lips, then took the edge of her nightgown and pulled it over her head.

Endymion stared silently at the perfection that lay before him. Full, pert breasts, a tiny waist, and long legs. Serenity peeked up at him shyly through pale lashes.

"Perfect," Endymion murmured, bending down to kiss one coral-pink crest, then the other. He took one tight bud into his mouth and sucked gently. His tongue flicked over the pebbled nipple.

Serenity moaned softly. Her eyes slid shut and she squirmed beneath him. Her breath came in fast pants and her hands clutched at his shoulders.

Moving to the other breast, Endymion treated it to the same pleasure. Leaning back, he stroked both hands up her body and captured her breasts. His fingers gently twisted and tugged at the nipples.

Endymion's tongue traced over her lips, then sank inside her mouth. He kissed her deeply, passionately. One hand slid down her side and over her hip, then skimmed across her thigh. He nudged her legs apart and gently stroked her with his fingers. The wetness there told him how much she liked what he was doing.

Endymion slid one finger inside of her. She was tight and wet and ready for him. Serenity writhed underneath him, moaning.

Serenity cried out when Endymion pulled away from her, but he soon returned. He had shed his clothes and now touched her skin-to-skin, heat-to-heat. His finger once again entered her and his thumb flicked over her swollen jewel.

Serenity whimpered and arched against him. "Endy...what are you...I can't..."

Endymion claimed her lips. "Shush, I'm here. I shall keep you safe, just let go." 

The world seemed to splinter around Serenity and her muscles clenched tightly. Endymion drew back and slowly pressed into her. She was small and he didn't want to hurt her. When he reached her maidenhead he paused, took and deep breath, and pushed through the barrier until he was fully embedded inside of her.

Tears trailed down Serenity's cheeks. "I want to stop now!" she demanded. "It hurts."

Endymion groaned and clenched his jaw. He buried his face against the curve of her neck and took deep, gulping breaths. Being inside her was exquisite torment. He would stay absolutely still until she wanted him to move, even if it killed him. But, the Goddess help him, he didn't think he could stop now even if she begged.

"It's all right, love. The pain will ease," he whispered, his voice tight with strain.

"You don't like it either, do you?" she asked, sniffling.

"I like it very much," Endymion contradicted. "You will too, just wait until the pain eases." He kissed her deeply and moved his hand between their bodies. He flicked his finger over the sensitized nub hidden in her silver curls until she was once again writhing and moaning beneath him.

Endymion moved then, pulling almost all the way out, then sinking all the way back in again. He moved at a slow, gentle rhythm until her small nails dug into his back and her hips bucked wildly against him. He then picked up the pace, sliding in deeply and hard. His hands held her hips close to him and he pressed tightly against her and thrust.

Serenity moaned and arched against him. When he thrust again she gasped as her body stiffened and her eyes flashed silver as her full pleasure came upon her. When he felt her muscles tighten around him, he let himself have his release and spilled his seed into her.

________________________________________________

Mina shot up in bed, gasping. She had felt a strong power, a merging of souls. Such power and love was uncommon and that it had awakened her from a deep sleep attested to that. She also had yet to reach her full potential in the powers she wielded and so she could usually also see auras or feel pulses of energy that people in love gave off.

Easing herself back under the covers, Mina sighed and closed her eyes. It would be a mystery to be solved another day. Right now she needed her beauty rest.

________________________________________________

A short time later, after they had both floated down from heaven, Serenity nuzzled her head against his chest, closed her eyes, and fell asleep. Endymion lay staring at her peaceful face for what seemed like hours. When the sun began to sneak its golden tendrils over the horizon, Endymion dressed and gently kissed Serenity awake. Her silver-blue eyes opened and blinked up at him blearily.

"Morning, beautiful. You must return to your room before you are found missing."

Serenity struggled to her feet and gasped at the soreness of muscles that she had never known existed. She quickly slipped into her nightgown and robe and kissed her prince farewell. He pressed a locket into her hands, kissed her once again, and left.

Serenity returned to her room in a daze. Once there, she collapsed into bed and fell sound asleep once again.

* * *

**NOTE: **This interlude is part of a larger story. To find out what happens before and after this moment in time, see my story "The Beginning of Forever."


End file.
